Four Past Midnight
by Evilmini86
Summary: Four years after the Midnight Carnival, the fear of Gears is still high. All of those present, must report once again to the Sacred Order. Bridget is one of the many reporting, but just reporting is not that simple. *New Chapter is up* No review noupdate
1. First Order to Verdant

"A letter here for you," said the butler leaning forward, bowing his head, and holding out a silver tray with an envelope, "Miss."

"Sir," he corrected, "please, it's sir." The butler shrugged as Bridget plucked the letter from the serving tray. Straightening up and folding the tray under his arm, the butler exited the bedroom. "One more thing! When is Benji getting home?"

"Sir Benjamin is to arrive at the estate at four o'clock. Anything else before I take my leave, miss?"

"No. You're excused," Bridget whispered under his breath, sinking back into his seat. He tossed the letter onto the desk and his head hung back over the chair observing the room standing still. Their bedroom was lavish—stained oak furniture, vintage Egyptian cotton bed linens. Their family's wealth was exaggerated in every room. Before traveling to the Midnight Carnival, unnecessary luxury had been second nature. A glint of light shot from the chandelier and caught his eyes. It swirled about clinking against neighboring balls of crystal and sliding along slender strips of silver. "It's beautiful. Just left as it is… that's where I wanna be…."

"Where you want to be, you mean to say. Speak clearly Bridget. Let us prepare for your brother to arrive home," his mother interrupted. She'd been standing there only for a moment, unaware of how long Bridget had been dancing off in space.

"Mother, I… why can't I just wear my overalls?" he whined, stretching his neck.

"Not at all. You are not even wearing a blouse underneath and those overalls are far too short to welcome your older brother. You are getting older now; it just is not appropriate anymore."

"Mother, I get the short shorts and I can even understand wearing a shirt, but I'm not going to get dolled up just for Benji to come home," he exclaimed.

"Bridget, I am not going to argue with you about these issues anymore. This family is of a high social status and there are rules to the ways in which we live our lives. There are traditions… customs… I do not understand what has gotten into you. Your father and I have given you so much in life. You want for nothing, but you sit here dressed in filth with your back turned against the convent… against your parents. You've run away to do such unmentionable things. And for what? For money?" She lectured. "There are things that are far beyond you. A life that bleeds far deeper then you may reach. Know your place. You will prepare for your brother. We will have a reception and you shall attend. The maids are to arrive shortly…."

"I can dress myself!" he screamed, jumping up and throwing the chair to the floor. She turned away with flinching.

"Good then. The butler will call you to be announced," she said without feeling, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll look damn good too! Yeah, I said damn!!!" Bridget shouted through the door. These lectures occurred far too often. He bit his lip and threw open the closet doors. Each wall was filled with gorgeous dresses in every color, constructed by various designers from Villtania, all pre-dating Raimond's rebellion. He even owned a few pairs of rare shoes from the mountains of Zepp. He stood there surrounded by frill and velvet. _Just breathe. She just wants to get her way. You're only here for Benji. _A midnight blue dress hanging off to the side caught his eye. Lavender ribbons trimmed the bodice and wrapped the waist. A smile snuck its way onto his face, but again he bit his lip trying to suppress it. Habit jumped in and Bridget began preparing for Benjamin to be received. Dress. Stockings. Shoes. Perfume. He brushed his hair smooth and slipped a matching headband past his forehead. _I'm one unique kind of guy, that's for sure. _

The butler stood, upright at the stairway landing, arms folded below his back, face pointed towards the west wing. Soon Bridget arrived at the front of the hall, nodding to the butler his presence.

"Presenting Lady Bridget of Verdant."

Glaring at the butler, Bridget gently descended down the stairway as he had been taught so many years before. The reception had already begun, guests were scattered about entry hall, slowly trickling into the parlour. Some of the guests turned to watch Bridget enter the room, one in particular jumped to the occasion, clambering forward.

"Bridget! My sister!" Benji shouted in delight. He embraced Bridget just as he reached the bottom step. Their parents frowned at the spectacle, though quickly exchanged those looks for happy ones. They whispered apologies and nodded to their guests.

"It's brother, Brother," he whispered into Benji's ear before they pulled apart.

"Oh, yes, yes. My apologies, Sir Bridget. You look beautiful! It's been far too long. How are you?"

"Thank you. I'm well. Nice uniform."

"Haha, yes, well. They make us all look exactly the same at boarding school, you know."

The reception continued on in the usual stuffy manner of the elite. Even in the small town of Verdant Proper, the upper crust maintained its high level of superciliousness. Their parents schmoozed with the most influential of guests, while Bridget and Benji snuck off—attached at the hip to the bench swing hung behind the family garden.

"How long have you been back in Verdant?" Benji asked, loosening his tie.

"A few months now. I came back to see you, but you'd already started back at the boarding school, so I went back to the convent as per Mother's request. It's just not for me, though. So I parted," answered Bridget, tossing his headband into a rosebush.

"I always thought it was odd that they'd send you off so young. But of course… we know why now. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everything."

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. We were babies. Let's just talk. What are you studying?"

"Oh, um, I'm studying the classics mostly. They don't really let us choose," he went on, then rested his head on Bridget's shoulder, "We studied the Crusades of the early third millennium. It made me think of you. Since you battled against a real live Gear and all! I tried to tell a friend of mine, but he didn't believe me. Lame. So what have you been doing?"

"Me? Well, after I left here the second time, I took some odd bounty jobs, but it was hard for me to be taken seriously because I was so young. I sailed with some pirates for a bit to get home. I wanted to come back for a while. I just wanted to have a family again. Be a teenager. But I forgot what coming back home means for me. Mother and I have been at each other's throats and Father doesn't really speak to me. They were furious when I left the convent. They won't allow me to wear my habit anymore. It's just frustrating. I wish I could…."

"Be yourself. That's why I'm sorry, Bridget. And sorry for calling you my sister earlier. You are the best little brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Thank you, Benji."

After the reception, they retired to their bedroom, freshly tidied once again by the house staff. The room was a nearly a parody, with two of everything positioned in mirrored symmetry on either half—Bridget to the left; Benji to the right. They parted into their duplicated closets and changed into their night clothes.

"How long are you home for?"

"Only a month. School resumes again in the fall. But next year is my last year. Then I get to decide what I want to do. How long are you home for, Bridge?"

"Only as long as you are here. I can't really stand being here anymore. I'll pack away a few things and be on my way."

"What's that?" Benji noted, peering over at Bridget's desk. "That's a… a royal letter! From the Sacred Order! Are you serious?! Oh my bloody hell! You really are a world renowned bounty hunter! The Sacred Order of the Holy Knights wants to talk to my… get it… my s-brother! Sorry. Oh wow! Open it!!! The world needs you!"

"Benji. Calm down. It's probably just some notice about a bounty head or something. If I'm lucky, it's a cheque," he said, grabbing the letter and breaking the Royal Seal.

"Well? Read it!!!"

_Dear Sir __Bridget of Verdant__,_

_It has come to the attention of the Sacred Order and the United Nations that multiple threats have struck the world order causing the level of caution to be set higher than it has been in the past ten years. These events are similar to those that occurred at the Midnight Carnival four years ago. It is in our records that you were one of the many brave citizens who fought alongside and/or in concordance with the goals of the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights and the International Police Force. Once again, issues have arisen with Gears and the Post-War Administration Bureau. Warriors, soldiers, freelancers, and bounty hunters involved in the events at the Midnight Carnival mentioned above are being asked to convene before the chief of the International Police Force, former commander of the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights, and possible heir to the next thrown of Illyuria, Commander Ky Kiske at the Court of the United Nations houses on the common ground outside of Paris in two weeks time. Air, land, and sea fares will be provided as needed. Compensation will be available for those who are selected for further instruction. Guests are not permitted._

_Sacred Order of the Holy Knights_

"Wow! You are so important, Bridge! So are you going?" Benji blurted, sprung up like a cat at the edge of the bed.

"I… I don't know. I came back to see you. When are we gonna see each other again?"

"Well, I don't think you can ignore the Sacred Order. Still, you should go. We'll just have the best two weeks ever! It's summer. You and me."

"Benji…" Bridget whispered, gritting his teeth. A few loose tears welled up, ready to fall. "I just… I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well," he sniffed and wiped his face, "that Midnight Carnival they mentioned… I was there because someone gave me and other bounty hunters false bounty heads. I worked really hard to track them and I got them all. Problem was they all fell through."

"But you brought back so much money?"

"I know. I didn't really want to admit it, but all my bounty heads were fake, so technically I made no money that day. The bounty hunters and I were used to both track gears for a greater power and to keep us out of the way. I was ready to turn my bounty marks in, when Commander Ky Kiske told me what had happened. I sort of lost it and told him what happened to me. He listened to everything. He was so kind. Then he gave me a bag of money that nearly equaled all of my bounty marks! That was what I brought home that day."

"You still aren't telling me something. Bridget. What about him? Wait a second…," Benji sat next to Bridget on his bed.

"What? I just… um, I don't want to feel like I owe him and have to join the military or something. They wouldn't let me wear dresses anymore," he smiled, scooting away.

"Oh my GOD! You LIKE HIM! You do don't you!"

"Of course not! I was like twelve at the Midnight Carnival! What kind of nun do you think I am?"

"Bridget! You're not a nun. You quit before you left! You like him and you are nervous about seeing him again. Just admit it. Admit it or I'll tickle you," he gave Bridget the evil eye and poised his fingers menacingly over his stomach.

"We're not kids anymore. That's not going to work."

Benji pounced on Him and tickled him all over. Bridget squealed.

"No! NO! Okay. Okay. Yeah. I like him, okay! No tickling," he fell back onto the bed, rubbing his hands through his hair, "what am I supposed to do? You heard that letter. He might be King of Illyuria soon? What?! And I'm not as cute as I was back then."

"Hey, Bridge. We're twins. Watch what you say about our looks."

"Sorry. I just… Do I still look cute in a dress?"

"Wha?"

"Just answer."

"Well, yeah. I told you earlier you looked beautiful. You look a little more like a boy than you used to, but you still look very pretty in dresses," Benji answered, flopping back onto the bed.

"Thank you. You bet I look good in a dress. You think I should shine my yo-yos? Oh and Roger needs a wash. I think I'll wear my habit so everyone will recognize me."

"Um, but if you want this guy to like you, don't you think being a nun will make you seem off limits?"

"Well… maybe. But I think me being a guy and all is the obstacle here. Besides, if I'm going to appear before the court of the UN, I should be a little more serious about what's going on. This sounds like a big deal."

"Bridget's got a boyfriend!"

"BENJI!"

*Conitued...*

I'll only update with reviews, and since I'm in college and all, I have less time. Please give me that little nugget of motivation to continue. Thanks.


	2. Stress for the Commander

**Stress for the Commander  
**

"This sort of thing is a serious matter, Captain. I'd like it if we could keep a certain level of professionalism. Shall we continue?" asserted the decorated officer positioned at the head of the conference room table. A few of the soldiers had been gawking at photographs of various subjects.

"Yes sir. My apologies, Commander Kiske. Ah, the next subject on their list is Jam Kuradoberi. Report #7403. It suggests that she is of minimal interest and/or risk to them aside from her abilities to wield Ki," read the soldier to his left.

"Right. Now I do believe that Ms. Kuradoberi is not a threat to any of us as she is on the list predetermined by our records. She is another one of the bounty hunters we've sat here reading about. Reading through our records, the reports we've collected from the P.W.A.B…. what I'm trying to say is that we aren't getting anywhere. The people of the world depend on institutions like ours to protect them. They expect us to remedy this Gear issue without the lot of them experiencing any of the negative side effects," lectured Ky Kiske, now standing.

"Beg my pardon, if you may, but sir… where exactly are you going with this? Would you like us to go back to the Assassins Guild, or perhaps the Pirates?" questioned the soldier to his right.

"No. No, I don't think that would be helpful. Concluding with the need of Ms. Kuradoberi's services—unless she can educate the Sacred Order in the ways of Ki, she may be dismissed after the tournament. Next on the list is Bridget, Report #7404. The Bureau doesn't seem to be worried about him at all. All they seem to mention is that his family is rich and that they can influence him to their side through that venue. I'm not sure if he will affect any issues with the Gears, but if need be it may be in our best interest to sway him to our side." A few officers started snickering at the photos. Ky raised his voice to continue. "Professionalism, please! As I was saying, we don't need the Bureau gaining any outside funding, nor do we want to lose any possible or current allies. Aside from that, the tournaments will grant us any further information on our future actions with him. Next on our list is…"

"Going on without me Commander?" the door squeaked open with Millia's head peaking out behind it. "I know I'm just a field agent, but if we are going through the Bureau's records…"

"I'm not sure how much this actually concerns you, but I'd prefer your opinion on these matters since you were present at the Midnight Carnival," Ky Kiske announced. Several of the soldiers and officers at the table shifted in their seats, darting glares toward the back of room. "Have a seat Officer Rage. Now, if I may move on. I'd really like to get through this before the meeting at the court of the UN in a week. Clear? Right. Next is Sol Badguy, #9641. Well, we know he isn't going to report to the court. Sol is a special case. We're going to need to get in contact with him somehow. He knows more about the Gears than we do. He's a danger to the Bureau. We need to get him closer to us than they can."

"If I may," Millia raised her hand to speak, "I've heard rumors that he was there when the Gears were created. If the Bureau's reports are true, then it says here that 'one account places the subject in the year 2099 -- exactly as he looks today -- participating in the Gear Project.' That has to say something."

"Thank you, Officer Rage. All the more reason to make sure we can get in contact with him. I suppose we can move on to another set of reports. That was the last of the bounty hunters."

"Officer, a word," Ky Kiske said without lifting his eyes from the papers stacked upon his desk. Millia turned around, ready to leave his office to take a much needed lunch. She took a deep breath and sat down once again, folding her left leg up over the right. "Thank you. I just had a few questions to ask you. How is the Assassin's Guild work coming?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned with a hint of frustration. "I know who established it. I know who runs it currently. I know who they are. Personally, they aren't much of a threat to this Gear situation and if that is what you are dealing with, I'd try to reason with them and call upon the help of those who will risk being under the care of the IPF. That's just my opinion though. I'm not working your case."

"True. But you're right. The Gears are again taking precedence. I can't have the world suffer another Crusade," he said, his eyes pointed down towards the papers on his desk as he shuffled through them. "You know a lot of things and a great deal of people. Be my liaison to the Assassin's Guild."

"What?" she cried.

"Please. I have the bounty hunters under control. I have Johnnie and the rest of those pirates under control. I can even get Sol to appear before the UN. That is the least of my worries. But I have so much weight on my shoulders, please Millia," he shuttered, his brow quivering.

"Listen. You are putting me in a shitty position. I'm already an officer of the very force that hunted me years ago. I'm assigned to destroy those that lived the life I lived. I am constantly pulled back from the goal I have for myself. Now you want me to go back to them, use them? Maybe you have the weight of the world on your prodigal shoulders, but you are stepping on toes, Ky. You want to worry about the Assassins? What about I-no? No one even knows who she is! You want to be allies with assassins while you keep bounties on their heads? Don't think people aren't confused about the close contact you've had with the Jellyfish Pirates since Commander Gear Dizzy was discovered. You're playing both sides of the fence. Get me off of the Assassin case and I'll get you allies from the Guild. I want my acquittal." She folded her arms and leaned back in the chair, eyes piercing.

"You're right. But what do you want me to do?" He sat paused, sitting back, scratching a bear shoulder. "Fine. You're off the case, but you are still on contract here. Any assassins that are allied will not be arrested during the time of their work with us or during the tournament. They will be given time to evacuate the premises and will not be followed. Their cases will only be reopened upon violations thereafter."

"Clean slates?"

"No. I can't erase murder, Millia. I can only allow them the chance to turn things around or go back into hiding where they are now."

"Thank you." Millia smiled and nodded. She stood up and saluted Ky. "You're a good guy, you know?"

Ky's desk was filled with more papers, scattered everywhere. He'd organized it all a few days ago, but the new papers snowed over everything he'd cleaned up. The phone started ringing and he pushed file folders aside to answer it.

"Commander Kiske speaking."

"What's going on Ky?" A stern voice thundered.

"Sol? Is that you?"

"Yes. Don't get sentimental. I got your letter and the form letter from the SO and the IFP. Tell me what's really going on here."

"PWAB. I-no. It's all the same stuff. But Dizzy's gone missing. Testament has gone missing looking for her. We don't know who our friends are and we need to track down the Bureau. You know more about the Gears than anybody. We need you here."

"How nice. I'm flattered, but what for? I don't know where they are. And I don't know who the Bureau is. I'm nearly positive I-no is working with them and I know she's working for _That Man_."

"Sol, I'm running out of options. They could find Dizzy and use her to start the Crusades again. They could use her power to take over," Ky yelled into the phone.

"Don't get emotional with me. I still don't see what I can do to help you right now. I don't know any more than you do. But seeing as you'll just post up wanted posters all over Europe…"

"Sol," Ky spoke quietly. "This is… this is more than me. We've uncovered the PWAB's records on everyone. They're afraid of you."

"As they should be, fuckers."

"No, Sol. They know you were there. They know you haven't aged. They'll find Axl Low and find out how he got here. Sol, I can't do all this by myself. Please."

There was a long pause leaving only the low buzzing of the phone signal. Ky squeezed the receiver in his hand, as a few stray tears built up on his lower lids.

"Fine. I'll report to the SO. I'm not speaking before the court though. That's bullshit. And I'll help you find the Bureau. Most of all I'll help you find I-no. Oh, how I would love to find her."

"Thank you. It's in a week."

"Free."

"Hope." Ky hung up the phone. He looked back down at all of the files and paperwork still left before him. A heavy sigh escaped him. "Dammit!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the desk. _I can't fail_, he thought out loud, _I don't have a choice_.

~To Continue...

Thank you for reading again. If you would like me to keep updating, please review. I'm a super busy guy, so I need to know if you really want me to continue writing. It's the only way I know what you think. I really do love criticism, even if it's only a few words. I would enjoy your input. Review! Thanks.


End file.
